Oasis
by Combobulated
Summary: On their gruelling trek through the Gerudo desert in search of the Mirror of Twilight, Link and Midna happen upon an oasis. Oneshot.


**A/N: **This was the result of playing a lot of Zelda games recently; most notably Twilight Princess. This is my first fanfiction and the first time I've really been inspired to write something creatively, so it's safe to say I'm a little nervous about posting this. Nevertheless if you care to read it I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy it.

Oasis

His skin burned.

With the sun approaching its zenith, the stifling heat persuaded Link to remove his hat. Stuffing it into his belt he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. With his face reddened and stamina sapped by the unforgivable sun, his thoughts turned to how thirsty he was. Fetching the waterskin from his belt, he grimaced at it's weight before closing his eyes and downed a mouthful. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he turned his head as if to address his shadow. "We're running out of water." he groaned. "Do you think we should head back to the ravine we saw earlier? If we're careful we might be able to climb down to the stream at the bottom.." he trailed off, looking back up at the sight before him.

The rocky crags, crevices and canyons had given way to what appeared to be an endless dune sea. Currently the only threat here seemed to be that of thirst. The thought of continuing to cross this featureless, sun-scorched landscape with their dwindling water supplies was a daunting one.

He waited. Expecting a sharp rebuke from his veiled companion, he raised his brow when she responded softly: "You really can't go on?"

Link was thrown for a moment, ordinarily the Twili would swiftly shoot down such a suggestion; pointing out that he was supposedly the Goddesses 'Chosen Hero' and that he was doing a poor job of living up to that title, maybe throw an insult or two his way. But Midna seemed quiet, subdued. He supposed that recent, traumatic events had brought about a change in her; their encounter with Zant had not been pleasant, least of all for Midna.

Link frowned at the memory. A few weeks ago he would have welcomed the peace; a break from her incessant insults and thinly-veiled threats. But this new Midna bothered him, she sounded so defeated. He didn't like it at all.

"I.." he searched for words, "I'm not suggesting we _give up,_" he paused, "I just think we need to resupply before we continue into the dunes. I know Auru said there's an oasis around here, west of the crags, but I haven't seen a thing." Link hoped the explanation would satisfy her as he had no desire to backtrack either, but was slowly realising they may have no choice.

"Okay." Came her response. Barely a whisper.

His worry for her only increased. "Look, let's continue on for a bit, I'm sure Auru's directions are correct, the oasis is probably just a little further ahead." he said, hoping to instill her with a little optimism.

Silence.

Link sighed and thought that maybe she was too tired to respond. Neither of them had slept well since their encounter with Zant and the subsequent search for the master sword. Choosing to say no more, he wiped the sweat from his brow and with his feet sinking into the sand, he began to traverse the next dune. If worst came to worst, Midna could warp them out of the desert, he reasoned.

* * *

He'd been walking the dunes for at least fifteen minutes now, though it may as well have been an hour, for his barren surroundings yielded no sign of Auru's oasis. He briefly considered transforming into his wolf-form for an increase in speed and agility, however the heat from the brutal midday sun quickly put that thought to rest, a thick pelt would likely do more harm than good during the day. Halfway up a particularly steep dune he paused, breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

His distress must have been obvious because Midna suddenly piped up, breaking their mutual silence: "Link.. you have to stop. Now."

Perhaps it was the heat, or maybe just stubbornness, but Link shook his head: "Not yet. What if the oasis is right over this dune?" He gestured toward the crest and without waiting for a response, resumed his climb, the sand cascading down from under his boots.

"Link!" Midna hissed sharply, clearly growing frustrated with his behaviour. "If you keep this up you're going to pass out!" he didn't respond.

Red-faced and completely exhausted, Link surmounted the dune and threw a glance to the bottom of the slope, his eyes widening. "Still think we should stop?" he asked, glancing back at his shadow, the beginnings of a smile on his parched lips.

At the bottom of the sandy incline, colour burst forth from the forsaken ground; a small, shimmering lake was besieged by a ring of green. Such a sight in a place like this was enough to bring joy to anyone's face.

"Well.. you were bound to be right about something eventually." Midna responded at last. He grinned, pleased with himself.

His spirits engorged, Link found a sudden injection of energy as he bounded forward, almost at a run, down to the oasis.

In a matter of moments, the green-clad hero breached the vegetation and sunk to his knees at the edge of the shimmering pool. Now almost completely spent, he cupped his hands beneath the waters surface and brought them up to his mouth to quench his thirst. He dipped his hands in a second time and brought them back up quickly, splashing his face. He tilted his head up to the sky, gasping, the cool water a shock to his system.

Sitting there for a moment, Link suddenly felt exceptionally weak. Bringing a trembling hand up, he clasped his head and closed his eyes, wincing as the beginnings of a headache made itself known.

"Link." He felt a hand on his left arm. Turning his head, he opened his eyes to reveal his Twili companion who was no longer concealed within his shadow. Her visible eye was squinting in the harsh light but he thought he could make out a rare look of concern on her face. "You're absolutely exhausted." she continued, brow furrowing, her voice soft. "You need to rest." She gestured to somewhere behind him. "There looks to be a good spot." He turned to see a dense clump of tall inclined trees topped with huge leaves that were as long as he was tall. They were grouped in such a way they created a small, shaded area surrounded by greenery. With a little push from Midna, Link nodded, wearily getting to his feet.

Minutes later, Link lay on his bedroll in his undershirt, having discarded his tunic and mail, which now lay to his right along with his other equipment. Midna was sitting quietly to his left, her gaze elsewhere. Sheltered from the sun at last, he sighed and put his forearm over his eyes. His head was pounding.

Time passed. Silence permeated the air and not for the first time, an unwelcome quiet that Link was still not used to.

Lifting his arm, he glanced at Midna. She was staring out at the lake. Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lower lip. She was thinking and he found himself desperately curious as to what was on her mind.

"Midna?" She jumped, turning her head sharply to look at him, her visible eye wide. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She hesitated. "I'm fine. I thought you were asleep." she said, avoiding his gaze.

A playful smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Of course not." she responded, a little _too_ quickly.

"You jumped." he stated simply, looking up at her.

"I did _not._" A glare.

"Really? Because it sure looked like you did." Not willing to let it drop, his smile widened.

"I was _thinking_." she said with a huff. "Then you interrupted my thoughts, which was extremely rude of you, by the way." she glowered at him, a dangerous look in her eye.

"I'm sorry." he said honestly, though he continued to smile. "So what were you thinking about?"

Her expression softened. "Many things.." she began, "the mirror, the Fused Shadows, Zant, Zelda... you.." she finished with a whisper, no longer looking at him.

"Me?" Link probed, overcome by curiosity.

Midna turned back to him. "You shouldn't be here." Link raised his brow at that. "This was never supposed to happen. This was never supposed to be your fight. If I still had the fused shadows.." The words tumbled from her mouth and she trailed off, glancing away from him, unable to continue.

Link sat up in spite of his fatigue, his expression serious. With his eyes locked on her face, he was shocked to see that she was on the verge of tears. Her eyes glistened and her lower lip trembled. Feeling like he'd done something wrong he reached for her. "Midna..?"

She moved away suddenly. "Can we not talk about this right now?" she managed, her voice faltering. She continued to avoid his eyes. "Please." she whispered.

Link nodded before saying "Of course. I'm.. I'm sorry, Mid-"

She cut him off: "You have nothing to apologise for, Link." There was anger in her eyes now, though he sensed it was not directed at him.

Link was distraught. His friend was clearly upset and he had no idea how to help. He wanted to comfort her but she'd shied away. He wanted to know why she was on the verge of tears but she wouldn't say. It was obvious to him that dark thoughts plagued her and he was saddled with a desperate desire to help.

Link found his mind clouded by a veritable sandstorm of questions. What had she meant when she'd said he shouldn't be here? That this was not his fight? He looked over to her. She was facing away from him now, her head bowed, he thought she might be crying. Did she not want him here with her? Did she no longer need his help? If not then why had she asked him to come with her? He recalled a delicate hand on his face when she'd posed the question: It was such a simple gesture, but a gesture that was at odds with what Link had come to expect from her. Physical contact between the two of them had been limited to time spent in his wolf-form with Midna on his back. Such contact with her while in human form was unusual, until recently that is. Something had definitely changed between them, Link concluded, but he wasn't at all sure what.

Even more confused than he was before, Link let out a sigh and reached over to his belt for his waterskin, picking it up, he let out a frustrated sound. "Forgot to refill it." he muttered to himself, looking out at the scintillating pool. "I'll be back in a second, Midna" he said quietly, groaning with fatigue as he moved to stand up.

"Wait," he stopped when he felt a petite hand on his. "let me." He watched intently as Midna's other hand clasped the waterskin, taking it delicately from his grip. She looked up. Her visible eye met his and all of a sudden he was struck with a desire to hug her. There was a sadness there and he so desperately wanted it to go away. He wanted to see her smile again: a big toothy grin. These thoughts were brushed aside when he felt her hand leave his and come to rest on his chest, exerting a small pressure. "You really need to rest, Link." she said, giving him a slight push.

Relenting to her insisting hand, he nodded and lay back down. Bringing a hand up to his still-pounding head, he closed his eyes as Midna glided away.

* * *

Kneeling by the pool with Link's waterskin in hand, Midna let out a long breath as she began to fill the near-empty container. Shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight that danced along the waters surface, her mind started to wonder, though it did not wonder far. While she may have left Link in the shade, the young man stubbornly continued to pervade her thoughts.

She felt terrible. The ever curious Hylian had affected her in a way she did not foresee. Months ago she might have scoffed at the idea that she could care for a light dweller, but that had been before she met Link. She had treated him terribly; manipulating him into helping her find what she needed, mocking him as his world crumbled around him. She had used him. Her plan had almost worked: they'd acquired the last piece of the fused shadow and she knew that with it, she could deal with Zant, however Midna had not expected the usurper to come to them, nor his strange new power.

Being cast into the light was an experience the Twili would not soon forget. She had failed to secure the fused shadow and because of it Link was headed towards an even greater danger than before, and the princess of this realm had met with an uncertain fate. Were it not for her failures Link would be back home safe in Ordon and she would have a powerful ally in Zelda. Link had done nothing to deserve this burden, and she did not deserve the faith Zelda had put in her.

It was her fault that Link was here now_._ The thought pained her.

The guilt her troubled mind carried was enough to bring tears to her eyes when Link had questioned her. She didn't want him to see her cry, but she knew he'd ask again.

Frowning, Midna awkwardly pulled the waterskin from the water, having filled it minutes ago and floated back towards the leafy shelter. Back to Link.

Midna was greeted by the sound of deep measured breathing. Stopping for a moment, she observed him. His hand gripped his head and his eyes were shut tight, his tense features spoke volumes of his discomfort. She moved down, kneeling next to him. "Link." She whispered, not wishing to intensify his headache. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Hey," he greeted, "You were gone for a little while there."

"Yes." she responded.

"Thinking again?" he asked earnestly.

Choosing to remain silent, she nodded, gazing into his eyes.

"I understand." he said.

Relieved he did not press her further, she offered him the waterskin. "Here, have a drink."

Grasping the vessel with both hands, he brought it to his lips and drank deeply. He gasped as he finished and set it down to his side. "Thanks, Midna." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a sigh.

Fidgeting slightly, Midna asked: "How are you feeling?"

"Well.. I'm aching all over and my head is killing me but otherwise I'm fine," he paused. "how about you?"

"I'm fine, Link. You don't have to worry about me." she said, frowning.

Link didn't respond and the pair lapsed into silence. Glancing over at Links equipment, she spied his hat and an idea popped into her head. Reaching across him, she grabbed it, her movement causing Link to open his eyes. She could feel his eyes on her as she folded his hat into a small, green pad. Holding it in one hand, she picked up his waterskin with the other; a task made awkward by her petite frame, before drenching the garment.

"Midna.. what are you-"

"Hush." she whispered and brought his soaked hat up, pressing it gently, but firmly to his forehead. Link made a pleased sound and brought his hand up to cover hers, holding it there. She flushed slightly, but did not shy away from his touch.

"Mmm.." He hummed. "Thanks, Midna. This is just what I needed." he exhaled and looked up to her, smiling once more.

"Well _someone_ has to look after you." she couldn't help but return his smile.

"What would I do without you?" he responded. There was humour in his eyes.

Midna forced her smile to remain, but stayed silent. _'Without me you wouldn't be in this horrible situation to begin with.'_ she thought bitterly.

"I'm so tired." Link said, closing his eyes again.

"Neither of us has had much sleep, Link." she said, pulling her hand from his. "But you're the one that's been carrying us through this desert. I'm surprised you haven't passed out.."

Boldly, Midna brought her hand back up and ran it through his hair. Link made another gratified sound, and she found herself hoping it was the result of her touch and not the damp hat pressed to his forehead. "You really shouldn't push yourself so hard. Get some sleep."

They settled into a companionable quiet and in a short time Link's breathing evened as he fell into a slumber.

Midna studied him for a few moments before raising her hands to either side of her head as if to lift her helm, only to have it dissipate into particles of shadow magic. Her fused shadow safely stored, she lay down on Links left side and resting her head gently on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. This was not the first time they had slept in such close proximity to each other. It was necessity at first; the need to share body heat during cold nights overrode any qualms they had over the idea. Now though, Midna found she couldn't find sleep without him next to her, she valued the feeling of peace his presence provided.

Link had become extremely precious to her.

Midna slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The Twili awoke to the sound of rustling vegetation and a gentle breeze on her face. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Links chest, with a little effort, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and stretched. She turned her head to find Link with one arm behind his head and one eye cracked open, looking at her.

"Sorry. I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked, fearing her movement had disturbed his rest.

He shook his head. "No. I've been awake for a few minutes. I didn't want to disturb you."

She realised her position had pinned his arm while she slept. "Sorry." she said again, feeling a little silly.

A slight smirk crossed his face. "Don't worry about it." he said, sitting up.

Link continued to pierce her with his eyes, an inquisitive look on his face. Feeling a little self conscious she asked: "What is it?"

"I.. nothing. I just don't often see you without your helmet."

"Oh." Was he admiring her? A fleeting thought.

"Where do you keep that thing, anyway?" he questioned, one brow raised.

Feeling slightly mischievous she replied: "It's a secret."

"Oh?"

"Okay, it's _magic._" she responded playfully.

He laughed. "Well I know _that_."

"Then you have your answer, don't you?" she said smugly, crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay. If you say so."

"Feeling better?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Much better now. Thanks again."

He shot her a smile and her heart fluttered. His gaze shifted from her to the glittering waters. "We must have got a good few hours sleep, it looks like we've got barely a couple of hours before dark."

She turned her head. Though it was still fairly bright, the sun was low in the sky and the air was much cooler. Some respite at last, she thought idly.

Link stood suddenly and Midna glanced up at him. "Y'know, I think I could use a bath right about now."

"Mmhmm. Something we agree on." she responded quickly, smirking slightly. After all, he had been trudging through the stifling desert only hours previously.

Link snorted. "Ah, I've got sand _everywhere_." he said, fidgeting.

Before Midna could say another word, Link grasped the bottom of his undershirt with both hands and pulled it up roughly over his head. Midna rapidly averted her gaze, partly out of politeness and partly because of the heat that rose to her cheeks. She marvelled with a degree of irritation at how easily he affected her. It was not the first time the Ordonian had shed his clothing in front of her, whether it was to bathe or swim for leisure she had never quite gotten used to it. She was thankful he always had the decency to keep his trousers on.

Having now removed one of his boots, she watched as Link held it up and turned it upside down, resulting in a steady stream of sand pouring from it. "No wonder we made such slow progress, I was carrying half the desert with me." he chuckled lightly. Giving the other boot the same treatment, he faced her. "You fancy a swim?" he said earnestly.

While Midna found the idea of swimming with Link intriguing, she decided against it. She shook her head. "I'm okay for now, Link. I'll stay in the shade."

He nodded. "All right, but you're missing out."

Shooting her a quick grin, he turned and made for the water at a run. She raised her brow as he dove beneath the surface and disappeared from sight, reappearing moments later close to the centre of the pool. Midna had almost forgotten how dexterous and agile he could be in water.

Watching him, her stomach began to growl and she grimaced. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. Link had offered her some food earlier during their trek to the oasis, but she had declined, preferring to save as much of it for him as possible. Now though, her hunger got the better of her. Her hands found their way over to Link's pack and she rummaged through it, withdrawing a string-bound package before making a sound of disgust. "Ugh. More dried beef. Wonderful." She tossed it back into his pack, her appetite deserting her. She rested her head in her palm, annoyed and swiftly reminded of the other reason she hadn't eaten.

Midna sat there for a while, a light breeze caressing her skin. It wasn't long before she noticed Link emerging from the water with something large and shimmering in his hand, she raised her head. As he got closer her eyes widened as she realised the thing in his hand was a large, wriggling, _fat_ fish. He smiled as he reached her, glanced down at his catch then back up to her. "Dinner." he said with a grin, breathing hard.

"How in the world did you catch that?!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "With my hands.. and a _lot_ of luck. You won't believe how much fish there are in there." he said breathlessly, still grinning. "It must be connected to an underground waterway or something."

She shook her head. "I knew you were fast in the water but.."

"Well it wasn't exactly easy." he responded.

"I'm starving." she said simply. That fish looked absolutely delicious.

His smile lessened. "I know. You haven't eaten today." his blue eyes pierced hers and she was struck with a pang of guilt.

"There's more than enough for both of us. I'll go and get some firewood." she said in appeasement.

He nodded. "I'll dry off and prepare it." he responded, his grip tightening on the strong fish.

"I won't be a moment." she said before she turned, weaving through the cramped vegetation in search of fuel.

The sun was low in the sky as the pair sat next to a crackling fire, eating their first proper meal in days.

In the dying light, Link took a bite of his lightly charred fish as he gazed at his friend. She had made short work of her half and was using one of its bones as a makeshift toothpick. "Mmm, that was so much better than dried beef." she sighed happily, eyes closing, her appetite sated.

"Agreed." he replied, continuing to eat.

Midna had definitely been in a better mood since their mutual nap. Link noticed she had not bothered to put her helm back on since then; her fiery hair stood out in the encroaching dark, glowing in the firelight. He definitely preferred it that way; he didn't like how her fused shadow hid her face from him. He wondered fleetingly if that was one of the reasons she wore it.

To hide.

Link stared into the fire, thinking back to earlier: Midna had been unusually soft with him, she had got him water, helped him ease his headache with his damp hat and she had brushed a hand through his hair as he rested. Had he imagined that last part? No, he was certain she had.

Link felt like he had stumbled upon a completely different side of her, an intimate, softer side that she had previously kept hidden away.

Finishing his meal he looked back to his friend, a thought gnawing at his mind. He felt now might be a good time to ask. "Midna?"

She looked at him. It was practically dusk now and her eyes took on an ethereal glow in the low light. "Yes?" She had a tiny smile on her lips, happy for the meal, he assumed.

"I.. what did you mean earlier? When you said I shouldn't be here?" He faltered when her expression dropped. "That this wasn't my fight.." he finished. Link was determined to find out just what had been haunting her thoughts, what had brought her so close to tears.

"Why do you need clarification?" she said quietly, turning her gaze to the fire. "This _isn't _your fight, Link." A pause. "You have no obligation to help me, you never did. I manipulated you from the moment we met, I treated you horribly to get what I needed."

"The fused shadow." he said quietly, studying her intensely. He waited for her to continue.

She nodded. "I failed to stop Zant." her expression darkened. "He was likely watching us the entire time, just waiting for us to gather the pieces so he could take them.." there were tears in her eyes now. "..I was powerless against him." she hissed angrily. Link frowned, resisting the desire to go to her, to comfort her. He wanted to let her finish.

"And now you're here... because of my failures and lack of foresight you're here. You should have been back home in Ordon by now, safe. The plan was to use you to acquire the fused shadow so I could fix this. I intended to let you get back to your life after that." She added, looking up at him. Tears stained her cheeks and the sight tore at him. He swallowed.

"You're such a kind soul, Link." her voice trembled. "You don't deserve this." She stopped and wiped angrily at her eyes before turning her body away from him, bringing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

Before he could say anything she continued: "You deserve a peaceful life. I have brought you nothing but strife and for that I am so, so sorry." she finished, barely audible, her head bowed.

Link knew Midna had a lot of pride. He knew she was reluctant to show weakness in front of him, but now those barriers fractured as she visibly shook, letting out a string of sobs.

Unable to stop himself, Link moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Pulling her to him, he settled his legs either side of her and rested his cheek atop her head as he hugged her. His eyes were wide and stung with tears. Midna didn't pull away, her hands rose and gripped his arms.

Her tears flowed freely now. She no longer cared that Link saw her cry. She tightened her grip on his arms, eyes clenched shut, grateful to have him so close.

"Midna.." Link rumbled, his voice heavy with emotion. "I'm here because I _chose_ to be." he paused. "I consider you a friend, Midna. I don't abandon my friends."

She choked back a sob. "I don't deserve your friendship, Link, nor your kindness. I've treated you terribly." Opening her eyes, she stared out at the water which reflected only the firelight now. The sun had set.

She felt him shake his head. "The past is past, Midna. You did what you had to." he inhaled. "I'm not going to hold it against you, you're trying to save your realm after all. _We_ are trying to save your realm."

"And yours." she added quietly.

"Yeah. Exactly." he gave her a squeeze.

They sat quiet in their embrace. Midna became acutely aware of Link's bare chest pressed up against her back, he had not clothed himself since his swim and she found she didn't mind in the least. She fidgeted slightly and Link loosened his grip as she turned to her side, resting her cheek against his chest.

"I never thanked you." she said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For saving my life." she whispered.

Link inhaled, but did not respond at first. Midna listened to his heartbeat. It was erratic.

"That.. I.. I panicked. I didn't know what had happened or what to do. If you hadn't mentioned Zelda.."

"You ran halfway across Hyrule. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here." she stated bluntly.

"It was Zelda that-" he started.

"I know, Link." She said, cutting him off. "But understand that it's thanks to _both_ of you that I still live." She looked up at him. Meeting his eyes, she saw she saw evidence of tears; his eyes were red and shone in the fire's dim light. "I intended for Zelda to help _you_; to lift your curse, not to sacrifice herself to save me." she frowned. "I wasn't expecting to live. I wasn't expecting help. I just didn't want you to deal with this mess alone."

Surprise surfaced on the young man's face and for a moment she thought Link might have been struck speechless, but then his gaze hardened. "I was not about to let you die." He whispered fiercely.

Midna found herself overcome with a sudden, irrational desire to kiss him. A part of her wondered how he would react; if she could affect him as he affected her. The idea both terrified and excited her.

She floated up out of Link's embrace until she was face to face with him. In his eyes she could see easily now how much he cared for her, she wanted him to know how much she appreciated it and that he was just as precious to her.

Actions often spoke louder than words.

With her heart beating a furious patter in her chest, she took his face in her hands and tilted his head to the side, placing a gentle, but lingering kiss on his cheek. Unwilling to part so soon, she put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

With heartfelt sincerity, she whispered into his ear: "Thank you, Link."

Link was stunned. There was a delay before he responded. Bringing his arms back up around her he hugged back, squeezing her tightly to him. "You're welcome, Midna." he said with a breathy exhale.

He felt like he had just been thrown back into the water. Her actions had left him completely befuddled, he had honestly not expected a response like this. Midna was hugging him, Midna had _kissed_ him. Midna didn't kiss _anyone_. He had expected her to continue to shut him out, maybe even yell at him, but instead the opposite had happened. Link felt immense relief and happiness that his shadowy companion had finally opened up to him. He gave her another squeeze.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? Next time you have something on your mind.. tell me. I'll listen." he said softly, hoping she would heed his advice.

He felt her nod. "I know. I will." she pulled away from him. Face to face once more, she gently wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said.

Link made a face. "What for?"

"For.. for being a mess, for unloading on you like this. I know it's the last thing you need right now." she shrugged, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Was she embarrassed? Link wondered. The thought amused him and he started to smile. "You don't have to apologise for that, Midna, I'm your friend after all."

His heart soared as her lips began to curl upwards. "Thanks." she said. "And so you know.." she paused, "I consider you a friend also. A good one." she added, glancing away from him, her cheeks still red.

"I'm glad." he stated honestly, his smile widening.

A chilled breeze picked up and Link shivered, his state of undress making him fully aware of the dropping temperature. He drew in a breath. "It's getting cold." Experience had taught him the desert at night could be as brutal as the day.

"I hadn't noticed." she replied, glancing at the dwindling fire.

Cocooned by Link, Midna had kept extremely warm, almost to the point of discomfort. She pulled away as he stood, watching him as he turned to put on his shirt and tunic, the chill in the air now readily apparent. Being a creature of shadow afforded her a little more tolerance to the cold than light dwellers, but she still felt it. She shivered slightly. As uncomfortable as the cold was, it was infinitely more tolerable to the ruthless heat of the sun, she thought.

Fully dressed once more, Link turned to her, kneeling on his bedroll. "It's going to get a lot colder. Want to sleep with me tonight?"

Midna knew what he meant, but that didn't stop her from faltering at his choice of words. "That.. that's probably a wise idea." she managed.

He settled down, leaving a little imp-sized space as she joined him. Midna nestled herself against him and he brought his arm around her. She sighed and lay her head down just under his chin, wrapping her arms around his, enjoying his touch.

"We'll leave a little bit before sunrise. I can travel in my wolf form in before it gets too hot, we'll be able to cover more ground that way" He said.

"That's a good idea, which is weird coming from you." she felt, rather than heard him chuckle.

"I have my moments."

"True."

He shifted. "G'night, Midna."

Midna felt a curious but pleasant sensation on her temple. Her eyes widened as she realised the wonderful feeling was Link delivering a brief, gentle kiss to the side of her head. He had kissed her goodnight.

He heart beat furiously as he lay his head back down. "Night, Link." she said breathlessly, her grip on his arm tightened unconsciously. He squeezed back.

It wasn't long before Link drifted off.

Midna listened to the sound of his breathing. If there was one thing Link truly excelled at, it was sleeping, she thought dryly.

Closing her eyes, her thoughts turned to the trying journey ahead of them, of strategies and tactics. Try as she might, she found herself unable to focus and her last conscious thoughts were that of her blue-eyed, light dwelling companion.

Midna surrendered to slumber.


End file.
